


Roll the Back

by IrksomeCutePeople



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Evil Ben Winston, Evil Simon Cowell, FULL BEAST, Fainting, Greasy Naughty Boy, Humor, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Orgy, Rivalry, Romance, Scheming, Sexual Humor, Werewolves, Yoko Ono - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrksomeCutePeople/pseuds/IrksomeCutePeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to option the boys in his pack to find his beta. First, he needs to earn a little respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll the Back

**Author's Note:**

> After everything that's been happening with 1D, I decided to make a story to immortalize their bond. I wrote it before the twitter battle but, I stand behind every word.

In England, the Master Alpha, Simon Cowell, was nearly ready to retire his title and pass it on to his shadowing pup, Harry Styles. It took him five years of growing the name and influence of the music group he assigned to him so that the transition would be smooth. It even brought him more wealth and now that the daughter he put into his best friend's wife was soon to be born, he was ready to pass the baton engraved with 'Master Alpha' to Harold Edward Styles. There was no one more perfect, except for one issue, Harry needed a mate. Simon could barely remember his first mate, and killed each one he had after when they began to annoy him or threaten to leave him, so it only had to be long enough to get through the ceremony. Simon could still see their blood, in his mind's eye, staining his teeth when he smiled. It made him smile harder. He loved the taste of fresh flesh. The taste of Zayn's meat, that would surely fall from the bone in dark tenderness, would be particularly delicious. Ben Winston, his business protege, was famished and promised to him that if his reading of the Old Rules were correct, Harry only needed a pack until he got his Alpha crown, then they could eat those sniveling omegas in one bite.  
~```~

Harry woke with a start when he felt the Master Alpha send him a text. You need to make them roll the back and get a mate. Today. He knew what it meant, even though he'd been putting it off as though he had no clue. The group: Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall, had no clue he was the alpha. It's not that he purposely neglected telling them. From the beginning, he felt it in the animalistic spirit of himself, and thought they did too. Slowly he realized, from the way they sassed him and dared speak over him, that they didn't realize he was their Alpha. They thought Liam was. It shamed him so badly he didn't dare speak up. Today would be the day and today was perfect. Everyone had come round the night prior to the house he shared with Louis. He went out to see if they were still strewn across the living room and sure enough, Liam lied on the center of the rug with Zayn and Louis on either side of him. Niall was rummaging through the fridge. Liam groaned and opened one eye to Harry, "Ugh, I smell kutty kat. Hey, puss pup." "What are you guys doing laying around in your underwear?" Harry asked, avoiding looking at Louis. "You missed a wild pack orgy, pussy fingers." Liam answered. "Liam don't." Louis objected. Liam responded by belching in Louis' face. "You guys never invite me to orgies, but this is my own home. That's ridiculous." Harry said. Zayn sat up abruptly, "You fucking omega cunt, shut up! You're always testing us and personally, I think it's past time to address the jealousy you feel towards my beta ranking."  
Harry was shocked, "You've all declared a beta without talking to me?" Louis looked away dramatically. "Well, you're the weakest. We didn't see a point to asking your opinion. It would be useless. Like you." Niall said from the kitchen. Niall was seen as strong for his reputation of dominating other packs' betas. It even impressed Harry. "This pack has no beta and in fact, we're optioning for one today." Harry said, keeping his voice even. Liam let out a joyous laugh. "You dare give orders to us? You're just a pup!" Zayn said. "I am no pup. I am a wolf!" Harry ripped his shirt off and squatted. Everyone gasped. "After all this time, you're the Alpha?" Louis asked, his hand to his chest. "And I've been sleeping with an Alpha of False? Disgusting." Zayn said incredulously, jumping away from Liam like his skin was poison. Liam looked down in shame. "Not only am I your Alpha. I'm the soon to be Master Alpha. I've been chosen." Louis smiled to him, "I believed in you, always. The one time I met my father, he told me of prophecies he saw in his dreams when he took breaks from his court ordered medication. He knew I'd be part of a Master Pack. Oh, Harry! Our savior!" Harry nodded in a gentlemanly way to Louis, who he finally impressed. "Now everyone, roll the back!" Harry commanded.  
Niall ran from the kitchen and threw himself at Harry's feet. "I should be your beta! Try me!" Harry slapped Niall's chest. "No, I'd want to dominate Zayn first. He's defiant." Zayn gave a smirk, "You're mistaken. I only stayed because I secured a beta position. I already have at least two Alphas in wait for me." "What? Who?" Liam asked, betrayed. "50 cent and Naughty Boy. I think I'm going for Naughty Boy though. My sausage grease bae. That's what his cock tasted like. Grease secreting sausage. Yum." Zayn nonchalantly studied his nails as he answered. "You'd forfeit being in a Master Pack for that ginger plant bodied twat?" Niall asked. "I refuse to go home and tell my family that I went down in rank! I'm leaving." Zayn started to get up and Harry put his hand on the crown of his silk covered head. "You might be my beta yet." Harry whispered, though he knew in his heart he wanted Louis to be.  
Harry slipped his dick out of the sweatpants that he was free-balling it in and pressed the head to Zayn mouth. When he tried to object, Harry quickly shoved himself completely down Zayn's throat. Louis gave him an encouraging look, "Tame that shrew, boo." Harry started to slowly pump, going in harder when Zayn struggled or made an objection. His muffled words caused vibration that made Harry groan aloud. "Harry can I lick your balls?" Liam asked, removing his own Batman briefs. Niall stood behind Harry and rubbed Vaseline on his shoulders, shushing him. "I'm gonna lick your cunting arsehole." Niall said, going to kneel behind him. At first he licked Harry's cheeks a couple time, then began massaging them with Vaseline as he glared up at Harry. "You need to spread your legs, Harry." Niall grumbled. He accidentally looked across the way at Zayn's tearful eyes. "Oh, Zayn, I thought you had blue eyes. Every time I see your pictures online, you've got blue ones." Niall said as he steadily tried wrench open Harry's ass cheeks with Vaseline. "People have Photoshop, Niall. You don't know his eye color after all this time?" Louis asked. "No. In fact, I forgot again. Let me have a look." He looked at Zayn again and gasped. Zayn's face had a blue hue. Bluer than the eyes their fans want him to have. "Harry, you're choking him!" Liam yelled.  
Harry felt himself get closer to climaxing. "I can't stop! I'm expanding in his throat!" All the boys got behind Zayn and yanked him off. He vomited on his chest. "You asshole! I almost died!" Harry looked at Louis. He had a blush at the top of his cheekbones. Harry was never more ready for him. "Louis, come to me." Harry swiped at the regurgitated food on Zayn's chest, coating his hand. "Zayn, thank you for this natural lube." Harry said, wiggling his fingers. Everyone laughed. Louis got on his back and Niall and Liam held his legs so far back that Harry thought they might snap right off. The Asshole. Louis' Asshole. It winked and whispered loving things into the wind as he spread Zayn's vomit up and down the crack it presided in like it was some brown pearl. "Kiss me." Louis told him. Harry put his lips to Louis' Asshole. "No, my lips, Harry." "Oh." "Never mind now. Just see if I'm your beta." "Okay, my honey."  
Harry's cock was still expanded, "This might hurt." He pushed himself in as quickly as he could as Louis screamed. Niall rubbed Louis' hair from his sweaty forehead, "You're fine, Louis. Take it, take him." Zayn poured some alcohol onto Louis' Asshole. He threatened to leave the pack, but clearly still cared. "You like that liquor in your boy pussy, Louis?" Harry asked, grunting. Zayn rolled his eyes and smirked. "Harry, can I lick your balls after this?" Liam asked. Blood leaked down onto the carpet, but Harry didn't notice. Not when he could feel the connection. "Beta!" Harry yelled. He expanded more and his balls tightened. The boys all grinned at each other. "Full beast." Niall said, lowly, excitedly. Liam's eyes glistened, "Full beast." Slowly, they all began to chant, even Louis who seemed like he fainted a moment ago, "Full beast! Full beast! Full beast! Full beast! Full beast! Full beast! Full beast! Full beast!" They got louder and louder until they were howling. To do your first full beast, your penis was to expand to the point of combustion inside of your beta, then grow back after your crowning. The same way you might grow anything of your human self back after a Wolf Night where you frolicked under the moon as your animal side. His cock exploded and he whined deep in his throat, still spurting cum everywhere from the penis stump left. "That's your Alpha, baby." Niall whispered to Louis, whose head lulled to the side. "I feel him."  
There was a knock. Everyone stilled. Harry, whose powers were now advancing, sniffed the air. "It's Ben Winston." Harry motioned to Louis. "Finish fucking him. I'll get the door." Ben stood there with a bitchy expression, scratching his crotch. "You're still inflamed from that one escort?" Harry asked. "You bet-" Ben stopped himself mid-sentence when he looked behind Harry. Harry followed his eyes then turned back with a cocky smile, "Oh, that's right. We have our beta." Zayn cackled in house, "Meet the fucking Master Pack! When's the ceremony?"

To Be Continued...?


End file.
